Blast from a rock star's past
by Nichaqueen68
Summary: When the Cullen's left Bella was abducted. 2 years later they run into Bella again but she's different. Warning this story is rated M for language and possible future scenes. I am really bad at summaries. Please read an review.
1. Chapter 1

Um Hi everybody. Thank you for choosing to read this story. I have some other ones one a different account but I have decided to use this one for uploading stories. I really don't have a plot for this story so please just bare with me. I do accept criticism as long as its just not and review please!

All characters belong to SM except Cradyn, Jadeyn, Blake, Dylan and any other characters that you don't recognize down the line.

* * *

"Your on in fifteen minutes," said my manager. I turned and looked at him from my vanity.

"Okay. Thank you," I smiled. I watched as he closed the door and listened as he walked away.

I sighed as I turned to my vanity. Fifteen minutes is too much time. It gives me too much time to think about them and...him. It gave me time to think about how my life changed for the better and the worst, about my near death and torture after they left, but most importantly how HE left me. I know what most of you are probably thinking,'Oh she must be talking about Edward'. Well no it sure as hell is not him. I couldn't give a flying dick about that fuckwod.

I'm talking about Jasper. That fucking bitch left me. He told me he loved me and that he was ending thing with that sparkly bitch of a pixie looking vampire,Alice. Everything he ever told me was a lie. I gave myself to that asshole and guess what I got in return? Him fucking leaving me! I swear next time I see him he is so fucking dead!

Before my mind could launch into some more swears and some pretty creative ways to kill a vampire, my manager popped his head back in the door. "Three minutes Alexa."

I said okay and raced out the door to go meet with the rest of the band. That's right I, Isabella Marie Swan, am in a band. Although that isn't technically my name anymore, but that will probably be explained further down the line.

Anyway, I walked over to the corner with the rest of the guys. There were the twins Cradyn and Jadeyn. They both have shaggy dirty blonde hair and bangs that come past their eyes. Cradyn has hazel eyes while Jadeyn has brown eyes with green flecks. The only way to tell them apart is the eyes and Jadeyn's hair has black streaks in it. They are really hot, like fuckhot. They both have on tight t-shirts that hug their muscles and tight skinny jeans. They both had on black leather jackets with black converse. The only difference in their outfits were the colors. Cradyn has on a white shirt and black skinnys. Jadeyns' were the opposite way around. Cradyn plays the guitar and Jadeyn plays the drums.

There was also Blake and Dylan, who are my two ass-faced older brothers. They both have black hair that looks similar to Jadeyn and Cradyn's except their hair is longer and more emo looking. Blake's eyes are a stormy gray color. Dylan's are dark brown. They wore the same thing as the other too but the colors were red/black and gray/black. Blake plays the other guitar and occasionally plays his own songs. Dylan sometimes is the screamer when we need it but usually plays the keyboard.

"Damn lookin' hot there Alex. Is this all for me,"asked Cradyn. He's the flirt of the group.

I grinned."Maybe, but I was more hoping that you would be the one to help me out of this later,"I replied seductively. I had the enjoyment of seeing his eyes bug out of his head and give his best impression of a fish. I grinned.

"Close your mouth you might catch flies,"I told him.

He snapped out of it but before he could reply our manager said,"One minute."

"Well lets say we go kick some ass tonight boys,"I said and we all raced to our places.

I could hear the crowd cheer as we were raised up onto the stage.

I grinned when they went wild at first sight of us. I ran to the mic and yelled," HEY SEATTLE ARE YOU READY TO ROCK THE FUCKING PLACE TONIGHT!"

Yeah you read it right, I was in Seattle. Way too close to the place where my heart and life was all shot to hell. Well lets get this over with.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who Favorited, Commented, and alerted this story. I really appreciate it. I have not edited this chapter so please excuse any mistakes. I also apologize for such short chapters. I am righting this on a really old net book and from word pad so I have no idea how many words I've typed.

All recognizable characters belong to SM. I own all the rest.

PS:I forgot to add the pronunciation of Cradyn's name. It is Cray-den and Jade-in.

* * *

Previously:

I grinned when they went wild once they caught sight of us.I ran over to the mic and yelled,"HEY SEATTLE ARE YOU READY TO ROCK THE FUCKING PLACE TONIGHT!"

* * *

chapter 2

Alexa(Bella) pov

Yeah you read it right, I was in Seattle. Way too close to the place where my heart and life was all shot to lets get this over with.

"Okay guys we will announce the winner of our contest at the end of the right now lets just rock out to a song that I wrote a while back called Sk8r Boi."The crowd cheered and the music started to play.

He was a boy She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious

He was a punk and she did ballet

What more can I say

He wanted her she'd never tell

Secretly she wanted him as well

But all of their friends stuck up their nose

And they had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a sk8r Boi

She said see you later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

She had a pretty face but her head was up his face

She needed to come back down to earth

Five years from now

She sits at home feeding the baby

She's all alone

She turns on tv

And guess who she sees

Sk8r Boi rockin' up MTV

She calls up her friends

They already know

And they bought their tickets to see his show

She tags along and stands in the crowd

Looks up at the man that she turned down

He was a sk8r Boi

She said see you later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar

To show pretty face see what he's worth

He was a sk8r Boi

She said see you later boi

He wasn't good enough for her

Now he's a superstar slammin' on his guitar

To show pretty face see what he's worth

Sorry girl but you missed out

Well tough luck that boys mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

Too bad you couldn't see

See the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and I'm just a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious

We are in love

Haven't you heard

How we rock each others world

I met the sk8r boi

I said see you later boi

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

I met the sk8r boi

I said see you later boi

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote

About a girl you used to know

When the song ended the whole audience was going one was shouting either 'Alexa' or 'Demons Night Cry' which is the band kind of ironic really considering the band is full of them.

"Okay guys this next song is about this guy that I fell for two years ago but he um...he left kind of a slow song and I wrote it when my life kinda sucked I hope you like it."

I walked over and grabbed my guitar that was next to Blake,who gave my an encouraging knew how hard it was for me to talk about my may not know the details,like the Cullens,but he knows a deep breath I went to sit on the stool that was placed right behind the mic.I sat down cleared my throat and started singing.

The hope is fading from my lips

When I kiss you with goodbye

And when you let go of our last embrace

Please don't look me in the eye

Secrets out that I just might care about you

You broke me Your leaving

There's nothing I can do

I'll find a way to close the door

I want to say so much more but

I found you once your lost again

Two thousand miles took what could have been

I don't want to

Won't let myself

I have to realize

This might be

This could be

This is goodbye

This is goodbye

The smile fate was wearing slowly die

Minutes turn to months(mmmm)

Silence of the phone just mocks my cry

When I see that you've moved on

Secrets out that I did care about you

You broke me You left me

There's nothing I can do

I'll find a way to close the door

I want to say so much more but

I found you once your lost again

Two thousand miles took what could have been

I don't want to

Won't let myself

I have to realize

That this might be

This could be

This is goodbye

Do I ever cross your mind?

Cause your on mine all the time

I can't believe how unfair life is sometimes

I'll find a way to close the door

I want to say so much more but

I found you once your lost again

Two thousand miles took what could have been

I don't want to

Won't let myself

I have to realize

That this might be

This could be

This is goodbye

This is goodbye

The hope is fading from my lips

As I strummed the last note I realized that I was crying.I always was a pregnant pause in the crowd when all of a sudden they just broke out in a massive applause and I could hear some of them crying.I slowly lifted my head up to look at the crowd and immediately wished I didn' in the crowd was the family that walked out on me and the douchebag that broke my Cullen family.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to upload 2 chapters in one night. I mostly likely will update again either later or tomorrow.

Enjoy :))

* * *

Chapter 3  
Alexa(Bella) pov

I slowly lifted my head up to look at the crowd and immediately wished I didn't in the crowd was the family that walked out on me and the douche bag that broke my Cullen family.

-BFARSP-

Oh No aren't really here are please tell me they really aren't here and they didn't just hear that ?Anybody?No?Dammit!

I immediately schooled my features to one of indifference and started looking around the crowd.I was right there were people crying.I got up off of my stool took my guitar and sat it next to Blake.

I walked back to the mike and said,"So it seems like you guys like the song but I think its about time we cheer it up a bit do you think of a cover song."They let out a small amount of cheering to give us their approval.I looked back at the guys and mouthed the song to nodded and started to play.

So why do good girls like bad guys  
I've had this question for a real long time  
I've been a bad boy and its plain to see  
So why do good girls fall in love with me

Whoa oh oh oh oh oha Whoa oh oh oh oh oha  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oha Whoa oh oh oh oh oha

You've got pep in your step  
You live your life with no regret  
How you look when you are wet is something I cannot forget  
I just wanna kiss your lips  
The ones between your hips  
And if I'm casting all my chips on you then baby I'd be rich  
Sexy please text me I'm ready for you(so come on)  
I'm waiting I'm begging  
So please get here soon

So why do good girls like bad guys  
I've had this question for a real long time  
I've been a bad boy and its plain to see  
So why do good girls fall in love with me

Whoa oh oh oh oh oha Whoa oh oh oh oh oha

Oh la la what lovely curves-whistles-  
Baby I get off by getting you off first(Ahh)  
Sorry girl if this is quick  
So please just take it in the(beep)and suck my(beep)  
So come on  
Sexy please text me I'm ready for you(so come on)  
I'm waiting I'm begging  
So please get here soon

So why do good girls like bad guys  
I've had this question for a real long time  
I've been a bad boy and its plain to see  
So why do good girls fall in love with me

Whoa oh oh oh oh oha Whoa oh oh oh oh oha  
Guitar

After a totally bitchin' guitar solo from Cradyn,I started singing again.

So why do good girls like bad guys  
I've had this question for a real long time  
I've been a bad boy and its plain to see  
So why do good girls fall in love with me

So why do good girls like bad guys  
I've had this question for a real long time  
I've been a bad boy and its plain to see  
So why do good girls fall in love with me

So why do good girls like bad guys  
I wanna know  
I need to know  
So why do good girls like bad guys  
So come on  
I gotta know  
I need to know  
So come on  
I gotta know so come on tell me

Bitch you gave me the fucking clap

After I said that last line me and the guys all broke out laughing as did the audience.I was about to start closing the show when an idea popped into my head.I walked over to the guys and told them to play a favorite of ours for our happily agreed and I walked back over to the mike.

"Hey since you guys have been so great tonight we have one extra song for you like it guys."They cheered and the band started playing.I grinned at the Cullen's and started singing.

Well I'm not a vampire but I feel like one  
Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sunlight  
My hands are always shakin' bodies always achin'  
And the dark is when I feed  
Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed with me  
And whiskey seems to be my holy water  
Mothers better lock your doors and hide your daughters

I'm insane  
Well I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold  
For goodness sakes where is my self control  
If home is where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope

Well I'm not a zombie but I feel like one today  
Self induced comatose chemical drain  
My head is always spinnin' from this dizzy blurry vision  
And my stomach has had enough  
Well I feel like a lady that is pregnant with a baby 'cuz I'm always throwin' up(puke sounds)  
Hi My Name Is Lexa I'm An Addict  
Hi Lexa  
Daddy should have never raised me on Black Sabbath

I'm insane  
Well I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold  
For goodness sakes where is my self control  
If home is where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope

Got myself a new now  
'Cuz I'm goin straight to hell  
And I'm taking you down with me  
'Cuz you know damn well

I'm insane  
Well I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold

I'm insane  
Well I can feel it in my bones  
Coursing through my veins  
When did I become so cold  
For goodness sakes where is my self control  
If home is where my heart is then my heart has lost all hope

All hope All hope

When the song ended Me,Cradyn,Jadeyn,Blake and Dylan all had wide grins on our audience was going wild and the Cullen's looked thank fuck I didn't sing the original line up today.

I waited till the crowd settled down and decided what the hell why not do another song for the hell of it...and maybe fuck with the Cullen's while doing again I asked the to say they agreed.I went back to my place in the middle of the stage.

"Guys before we go I noticed that there are some people I used to it be okay if we did a song for one of see when they left me and me and one person weren't on good terms.I would feel horrible to not tell the person how I feel about would it be okay with all of you guys?"The crowd cheered and I grinned.

"Okay so this is for that one know who the fuck you are."The music started.

I,I feel like I'm losing my mind,mind  
She crept into your life,life  
And cut me up like a knife,knife,yeah  
Hey hey,Few things that I wanna say,ay  
Still got my dignity,ay  
No one'll love you like me,ay

She's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen,yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can fuck you good,but I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
She can fuck you good,but I can fuck you

My way,remember screaming my name,ame  
'Cuz I can sex your brain,ain  
But she don't do that way,ay,no  
'Cuz she's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen,yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can fuck you good,but I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
I can fuck you betta  
Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta Etta ay  
She can fuck you good,but I can fuck you betta

I know she's perfect and worth it,  
I bet she's beautiful  
But can she love you and love you until you go oh  
You keep tryin' to hide it  
But we both know,oh

She can fuck you good,but I can fuck you betta

There was a break in the song and I used it to show Jasper just what the fuck he was missing out it was over I started up again.

I know she's perfect and worth it,  
I bet she's beautiful  
But can she love you and love you until you go oh  
You keep tryin' to hide it  
But we both know,oh

She can fuck you good,but I can fuck you betta  
betta,betta,betta,betta  
But I can fuck you betta  
betta,betta,betta,betta  
She can fuck you good,but I can fuck you betta

I can fuck you betta,baby!

At the end of the song the whole audience was going Cullen's looked surprised as not all of looked amused as hell,Carlisle looked a bit shocked,Esme looked a bit uneasy,Rosalie looked her regular bitchy self,Shit face Alice looked amused and a bit confused,and Edward and Jasper looked well... could also see a flash of regret in both their eyes.I mentally Edward if only you knew.

After sending them a particularly evil and devilish look I quieted down the crowd so I could end the they did I said,"Alright guys as fuckshitawesome as you have been tonight we sadly have to we do though I would like to announce the winners of our contest from a few months the completely sexy and fuckhot band members would get there asses over here we could."After I said that the guys laughed but came handed me the winners and I opened I saw the name my mood instantly deflated and when the guys saw it the gave my inconspicuous looks of sympathy and turned back to the mic.

Dylan said,"Okay so the winner of the contest is..."They all looked at each other before screaming,"The Cullen Family!"

The crowd mostly sighed not to happy that they didn't win."Okay so would the Cullen family please come backstage so we can discuss for the rest of you have a safe drive home and don't forget to buy our next you do when we come back next year Alexa here will perform naked,"said Cradyn,winking at the crowd.I promptly smacked him for the naked comment then kissed him on the always had a way of cheering me up.

"Alright guys see you next year,"I said and with that we ran off the stage and into our chill out area.I immediately went over to the food table.

"Yo guys we totally kicked ass out there tonight,"I exclaimed.

"Hellz yeah we did,"agreed Cradyn."Those were some extremely sexy ass dance moves you did there on that last number Lex."

"Thanks,"I said blushing.

"Yeah but I better not ever see you doing those moves again Alexandria-Marie,"said Dylan,Blake agreeing along with him.

Jadeyn came from wherever the fuck he was and swung his arm around my shoulders."I totally agree with them too sexual.I think you gave my brother a boner,"he said laughing.

Cradyn blushed while the rest of us laughed and said,"shut up,"then he threw a something at Jadeyn decided to use me as a shield so I got hit.

"Hey that motherfucking hurt you bitch."I picked up a handful of peanuts and threw it at single one hit him and we continued laughing.

I could see he was about to say something smart when there was a knock at the manager,who seemed to magically appear in here,went to answer it.

We didn't pay him any attention until he said,"Guys I'd like you to meet the Cullen family."

We all turned to look at them but they were all looking at me. Ah fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally I finished this chapter runs a little on the long side as it is over 3,000 you to all who reviewed,favorited,alerted,or followed me and or this story.I still have no idea where this is going to go so please stick with me on and this is not the actual confrontation with the Cullen's that happens much readings.**

**I do not own Twilight sadly.I do however own all unidentifiable mistakes are mine.**

**PS: Starmie's name is pronounced like the Pokemon's name and her other is pronounced Jah-z-eel.**

** I'm sorry for all the missing words it's not me. Every time I go back and edit then save the changes it just deletes it all over again.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Alexa(Bella)pov

_We didn't pay him any attention until he said,"Guys I'd like you to meet the Cullen family."_

_We all turned to look at them but they were all looking at , fuck_.

(BFTRSP)

We all stood there like that for about 5 very long very awkward minutes.I was about to say something bitchy when Cradyn said,"Okay thank you Marti. That'll be all for 'll call when we're ready to leave."

Marti,our manager,said a simple okay and walked out.

As soon as the door closed I was knocked to the floor and being hugged to death by a tiny vampire."Oh Bella!It's so good to see you again!Life just wasn't the same without you!We have so much to catch up on!Oh how I missed you,"she squealed.

"I...can't...breathe,"I managed to gasp out.I get that she missed me but damn a girls gotta I really hate to be touched.

She immediately hopped up and said,"Oh sorry.I just haven't seen you in so long.I really missed having my sister know Edward did nothing but mope around while we were came back to visit last year but you weren't there."

So Edward did nothing but mope when he was the one who left. Ha what a wuss.I suppressed the urge to scoff and got up only to be caught in another tight ass hug.

"Bella,"Emmett's voice boomed.

"God dammit Emmett if you do not put me down right now I am going cut off a very vital part of your body!"

He immediately put me down and covered himself.I fixed my clothes and sighed when I noticed my top was one was my favorite.

"God dammit.I swear you all really know how to fuck up a top.I mean next time give a girl a fucking one was a fucking original and a fucking one of a owes me a shirt,"I yelled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to ruin your shirt Bella.I just couldn't resist just so good to see you again."Emmett said sheepishly.I tried to still be mad but I ended up sighing.

"Your forgiven know you are buying me another top 's no escaping it."

"Sure for my little sis."

I smiled.I couldn't help but feel true happiness at being called that by let me know that I was actually cared about by someone in that family. I still don't particularly like some of them anymore Emmett hadn't really done anything but make me smile during that period of my shared alot of good laughs and memories and I wasn't about to let Fuckward,Bitch face or Jasper ruin them.

"That's good to know Emmie how about we get on with this discussion.I still have to unwind from the concert,"I said.

"Okay lead the way Bellsie girl,"he said using my old nickname.I smiled slightly and turned to the band.

They all had confused looks on their the twins pissed off look on his face. Blake's eyes had gone black which they do when he's beyond pissed.

I guess they don't like other people calling me their their looks I started the introductions."Okay so this is-"

I didn't get out the rest because Edward suddenly broke away from the others and said,"Bella oh my god I'm so sorry for what I said to you that day.I didn't mean any of aren't just a distraction or a toy to me.I did and still do want forgive me,"and then he kissed me.

I immediately jerked away from him and slapped him clear across the face."What the fuck,"I yelled.

I heard a growl and looked at Jadeyn and Cradyn. They were restraining Dylan and looked beyond looked murderous.I just hope he doesn't yell and calms down soon.

"What the hell is going on here Isabella,"said Dylan."Who the fuck are these people and why the fuck is that guy kissing you."

I was very hesitant on answering I really want to have a break down in front of the family that left me for dead two years not so much.

After deciding that I replied with,"What the fuck does it look like?Weren't you listening to Marti?These are the people that won the contest."I shot him a you-really-need-to-play-more-attention look and walked over to the Cullen's.

I stood beside Emmett and was about to introduce them when Blake yelled,"ANSWER NOW ISABELLA!"

I flinched.I couldn't help it.I could never take it when he yelled at brought back too many haunting memories with it.I felt my eyes water as images of my torture flashed through my mind.I let out a small sniffle and wiped my eyes.

I turned to look at him and saw a flash of regret go through his knew what happened and what his yelling did to was the one that helped me through it everyone's eyes on me I did the only thing I could think of.I said,"Excuse me,"and ran from the room.

I ran straight to my dressing room and locked the door.I slid down to the floor and stared at nothing and thought about nothing.I went completely numb.I don't know how long I sat there like that until I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away,"I called.I really didn't feel like being bothered.I just wanna sit here and be numb so I that don't have to feel the pain of my past.

There was another knock on the door and I ignored it hoping whoever it was would go two minutes of the annoyingly insistent knocking I broke down and screamed,"What the fuck do you want,"through the door.

"I want you to open the god damn door so we can check on our best friend and sister."

I it to Cradyn to reply with something like that."I'm go the fuck away.I'll be out in a minute."

"You better 't make me have to come get you."

I sighed." get the hell away from the door."

I heard them walk away and slid back to the that's just I have to go out there and face question upon fucking great.

Sighing,I got up and schooled my features into its all to familiar mask of emotions or gets out.I unlocked the door and walked out with my head held high.

"Bout damn time I thought we were gonna have to come get you,"Jadeyn said snorting.

"Shit the fuck up shit munch,"I said.I am in no mood for jokes.

I walked straight past him and the Cullen's and went right out the soon as I stepped outside I took a deep breath and fucking sucks.

I walked a little ways away and pulled a cigarette out of my pocket.I lit it up and took a drag._That's so much better,_I thought.

I stood there for a while reveling in the calm and bliss that being out here gives me.I love the favorite part would have to be the trees are just peaceful plus they hold little people in them.

I know that sounds weird but its part demon and part something else has its something else allows me to communicate with nature and see the little good things that live around there that normal people can't 's why most of the time you will find me in a tree.

The demon part well that's another story all together.

Anyway while out here,I saw a little girl come out from inside a was short about an inch an a half,considering they are kinda like pixies or fairies(They don't have a name creature wise).She had black hair cut into a bob and pretty brown doe had on a leopard print dress and no shoes,they hate was the color of an apricot crayon but a few shades darker and wings were a pale pink color and glitter fell from them.

She floated over to me and introduced herself."Hi,I'm Starmie. I happened to see your concert and I think it was awesome!Um...I hope this is not to direct but...can I have your autograph,"she asked.

"Sure,"I didn't quite surprise me that she'd seen tend to be attracted by shiny things and find them and others have seen us more times than we're popular in the supernatural world.

I handed her the autograph and smiled.I liked only was she cute but she had this hyper shyness about her that just draws you in.

"Thank you,"she said.

" Starmie,how did you stumble across us."

She giggled and blushed."Well I was just out and about and I heard I just followed the sound and ended up I did get in trouble when I got back to the say we're not supposed to go out at night,but I was just curious."She looked sad.

Confused,I turned and looked at her."It's not that bad out here at night. If you know what to look for you should be only time I know that they enforce that rule is when-"I froze."Starmie is this your first time out of the village?"She looked embarrassed."Starmie,how old are you?"

"I am 3,"she said.

3 for them isn't really that tells me that those are human terms anyway.

"How old are you in your terms,"I asked.

She started counting and after a minute she said,"In my terms I'm only one."

I meant she was old enough to leave the village if she why are they enforcing that rule?"How long have you been 1?"

She looked sheepish."I just turned one yesterday.I know I wasn't supposed to leave but I just get so curious.I wanna know what the world holds,not just the inside of the village."

I she is a youngling. Hmmm...I wonder."Starmie what would you say if I told you,you could come live with me for as long as you want to?"

She brightened up."I would love that...but we're not allowed to fully leave the village until we're 2."

"Isn't there something that allows you to bind yourself to someone?I know that some of the other villages have it,but I'm not sure about this one."

She perked up."Yeah there on,stay right here."She flew back into her village and came back out a second later with some type of ring.

"Its a bonding ring,"she said."We make these and cast a spell that imprints us to the ring and our masters soul,in case they lose the ring or something happens to it."She looked proud of herself.

She handed me the ring."I saw my oldest sister make it and I made one just like you like it?"

The ring was green and seemed to be made out of some type of hard was an open tulip with a bedazzled purple star in it as the the inside She'd engraved 'Starmie' in elegant was really pretty.

I looked back up at her and told her just and she beamed and said,"I want you to have it."

"But won't that make you bonded to me?"

"Yeah,but Starmie doesn't mind.I wanna go with seem like the perfect person to take care of Starmie. Plus I love you I want you to keep it,"she said.

I nodded and slid it on my finger and she floated over to my hand and started murmuring something in a different language stumbling every now and she started glowing pink and touched the light traveled from her arm and into the ring getting it a bright green color and made the middle of it start glowing bent down and kissed it and temperature of it flared up before going back to normal.

She giggled."Now Starmie's all yours."

I smiled.I was about to reply when somebody called my name.I turned and saw Blake walking over.I turned back to the spryte(that's what I call them)."Starmie can you go and pack your stuff and tell everybody where your going?I'll come back to get you when I'm ready to leave okay?"

She turned around and spotted Blake."Oh okay,"she said and floated back to her village.

I turned back to Blake."What the fuck do you want?"

"I wanna apologize.I didn't mean to yell at you,I just lost my temper for a second,"he said.

"Yeah well,now that you've apologized you might as well go back inside."I turned away from him.

"No your not gonna turn away from me.I'm trying to apologize and that's what I'm gonna do."

I scoffed.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled.I didn't mean to.I just...I just...your not even listening to me are you?God,I am such an ass.I lose my temper for one second and I end up hurting someone."He sighed."God dammit,"he yelled and punched a tree.

"Blake calm your were forgiven the minute you said you wanted to apologize,"I said.

He turned and looked at me."So you were just gonna let me squirm for god knows how long,"he said.

I nodded."Yea pretty much."

"Well you better run then 'cuz you only got a five second head start."

I laughed and took off running.I was almost to the door when he tackled me to the ground and started tickling me.

"Stop...God dammit stop!I give,I give,"I said laughing.

He stopped and helped me up."I really am sorry Lexirella."

I grimaced at the nickname."And as I said you are forgiven,but do that shit again and I will personally fuck you it?"

He grinned and nodded."Sure Lexirella."

"Call me that name again and I will do ten times worse the damage I did to Cradyn when he attempted ta dye my hair that shitty green color."

He laughed recalling it but agreed none the less.

We went back inside after that and saw everybody staring at us."What the fuck are you assclowns looking at?"

The Cullen's stopped staring but Edward had the nerve to try and scold me."Love that is not appropriate language."

I didn't even bother looking at him."Bite me."

"Bella,"Jasper said.

I ignored him and went over to Dylan."Did you explain every thing to them or do I have to do it."

He shook his head."We explained everything."

I nodded and went back to my dressing room."Cradyn I swear if you did anything to my stuff I'm gonna fuck you up so bad even the god damn council won't be able to recognize you."

He shuddered and said he didn't do anything this time.I closed my door and changed clothes.

I put on my shirt black camisole then my black shirt that says 'suck my fuck' in white letters and tied it up in the back so it stopped at the top of my curves and showed off my other shirt then I put on my black skinny jeans.I put on my combat boots and leather jacket,adding my fingerless gloves to it.I brushed out my hair,which was now black with red streaks going through it.I added mascara,eyeliner,and lip-gloss and was done.I grabbed my stuff and walked out.

I heard wolf calls and looked around.I'm pretty sure one came from Emmett as Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.I also heard a scoff in disgust-Alice-and two different sets of growls-Edward and Jasper.I rolled my eyes.

"Guys are you ready to go,"I asked.

"Umm we're just waiting on the okay from Marti,"said Jayden.

"Okay."

I went over to the candy dish and grabbed a lollipop.I started eating it and Cradyn let out a low whistle.

"Damn Lexi that's a pretty interesting about you use the real thing,"he winked.

I smirked."Maybe later...if you ask nicely,"I teased.

"Awww,but Lexx you know I'm never nice,"he whined.

"Well you just don't get any,"I said nonchalantly.I heard two growls and grinned.

His eyes sparked with amusement as did the rest of the understood that me and Cradyn weren't an item,we just acted like anything we were more like very long lost distant cousins than we tend to do things in our little act that would say other wise.

"So guys when the hell are we leaving here?"I was bored waiting here.

"I can here Marti 'll be here in 5..4..3..2..1."

Right as Blake said 1 there was a knock at the door and Marti stuck his head in."Alright guys your ride is here."

We all said thank you and grabbed our we stepped out the door I told Blake that I'd be back and went to where he found me.

I walked about 3 trees in and knocked on the one to the left.A minute later Starmie and 2 others came out.

"See,see I told you I did it,"Starmie said pointing to the ring that I had attached to my favorite choker that I was wearing.

"Jazeel how could are too young to be binding yourself to doesn't even have the proper respect to wear it where its supposed to go..You will not go with this woman,"said one of the sprytes,glaring at me with a hostile look on her seems kind of mean,like she holds herself higher than everyone else,like she knows like Edward.

She was a rather plump one,which is kind of had thin gray hair that was up in a bun and blazing brown was the same color as Starmie and her wings were a shining green wore a turquoise dress with an apron that had frills on it and red told me this was Starmie's village guardian.

I looked at Starmie and saw her about to cry.I looked at the woman and glared."Excuse me,but who are you to say shit like that."Its one thing to talk about me,but its another to make Star cry.

"I'll have you know I am Jazeel's guardian and I get to decide if the person she's choosing is worthy seeing as she's too young and naive to do it herself."She turned to the other spryte."I mean look at 's clearly not going to be safe with this at her clothing,it is very unbecoming of a lady and her shirt is totally is not fit to be bonded with Jazeel."

I glared poison daggers at her."Excuse me,but who the hell do you think you are to try and judge me because of my clothing.I wear what the fuck I want and who are you to tell and judge me on it!And sure I'm not wearing the ring where its supposed to go but that doesn't mean I don't care or don't respect it.I put it here because this choker is very special to me and I hardly ever take it off and when I do I take whatever I have on it and add it to something else and as for Starmie being to young and naive that is not 's 3 for fucks sake!In any other village they would already be out playing and she was obviously smart enough to sense something in me that your to fucking stuck up and snobby knew I wasn't a danger and I'm pretty damn sure she could sense that I'm not all that damn was smart enough to make the decision,she knew what she was getting into and still chose to do made the ring,she said the words,she did the if you would please stop being a bitch and open your eyes for once you would see not to judge a book by the god damn cover."

Everything was silent for a second before she turned to the other spryte and said,"See and she's clearly as disrespectful as her settles on Jazeel,lets go back to the village."She turned around and floated back towards the tree.

"Now hold on Sicilee. This lady does have a point,"said the other spryte.

He was clearly the elder of the hair was long and silver and his eyes were a stormy had wrinkles and a long beard kind of like Dumbledore' wore a long white robe with blue detailing down the wings were a snowy white and I couldn't tell if he was wearing shoes or looked as pure as a spryte could come.

"You have judged her off of her outfit and reaction to your rather disrespectful and rather unfair seem to have forgotten that,that is not what we village keepers believe have called Jazeel here young and naive but to me it seems that you are.I think we need to reassess this further when we are back in the village."He turned to Starmie."Jazeel you have my blessing to go with this young lady.I wish you well on your journey."He gave her a hug and floated back to the village with Sicilee.

She watched them go and turned to me."I'm sorry you had to see that."She sniffled.

"It's fine Starmie. Come on,let's go."I grabbed her luggage and put it in my bag and started followed."So Starmie why did they call you,Ja...Ja..Ja-z-eel?"

She sniffled."That's because it is my name but I hate it.I much prefer the name Starmie,"she said.

"Okay."

By then we made it to the car and I got in and Starmie followed.

"What took so long,"said Blake.

"I had something important to do,"I our 'demonic' link I told them,_ I'll tell you later._

They all nodded and we took off into the night.


End file.
